It's Gotta Be You
by Taco Addict 2.0
Summary: What if Austin was preforming on the Helen Show, instead of Ally? A little scene that I thought would've been a sweet way to end "Duets and Destiny". Songfic!


Hey ya'll. I know, I know, I should be working on my Gnomeo and Juliet story. I have been, I swear! But they're on my laptop and that's currently being fixed. So that's on hold for a while.

I have been OBSESSED with the show Austin and Ally lately, my siblings and I watched all 4 seasons. I LOOOVED the last season, especially the finale. It's like the producers are reading fanfics and just fulfilled everyone's wish.

This fanfic has been on my heart lately, and I honestly didn't know how I was gonna write this one. Not that the plot was hard to write, it's just.. being a high school senior is a struggle. You feel me?

Anyways, I've been obsessed with the song "It's Gotta Be You" by Isaiah. It's so deep and the melody is beautiful and everything about it is just so emotional. Trust me, listen to it when reading this fic, it's sooooooo great.

I don't own any of this, the songs or the characters, but I own the phone I'm writing this off of, so that counts. Right?

* * *

To say this whole day was a terrible idea was an understatement.

It didn't help Ally's mood much either.

It was one thing that both Trish and Dez lied to her, it was another thing that they lied about him.

She looked at herself in her dressing room vanity. Despite her makeup and hair flawless, she didn't feel beautiful. She felt cranky and awkward and downright depressed.

She sighed, sinking her head into her hands.

How did this have to happen to her? On this day?

* * *

Her day had started out so wonderful, she woke up only to be greeted by her dad. Despite her visiting for Christmas and other holidays, she never got much of a good look at her dad since she had left. The wrinkles on his face were slightly more refined and his hair was fading into a silver. He gained a slight slouch and he seemed to gain some weight.

To Ally, he was still the most handsome dad in Miami.

He made a breakfast burrito for he and they chatted all morning; she, telling him about how wonderful Harvard was (despite him calling her once a week and she still gushed to him about that weeks activities), and he, telling her how he's been at home since she's been gone, how he visits Trish once a week at the A&A factory, and how he and Penny are doing a lot better and how she may move back home.

Ally missed Miami. He father was here, he best friend was here, her life was here. It held so many memories.

So many beautiful ones, and some, not so much.

After their leisurely morning, Ally decided to stop by and visit Trish. She hadn't told her much about Harvard, despite them video chatting three times a week. Trish would mainly talk about how the factory was going, and how she may or may not have been spending more time with Chuck.

It's not like Ally was surprised, but she was slightly shocked at how fast her friend started falling for the goof.

Eventually, she stood still in front of the store, staring at the "A&A Music Factory" logo. 'A&A' just doesn't feel the same. It's been four years since she left Miami, two years since.. him.

They broke up on "slightly" mutual terms, agreeing that they were at different points in their lives. She was at college, he was at London. But they could hardly talk on the phone for more than five minutes, let alone spend time together. She thought maybe it was for the best. He reluctantly agreed. She still loved him, she knew that. And she knew he still loved her.

That doesn't mean she didn't ball her damn eyes out when she hung up on him.

It was ugly and they both felt it, but Ally told Trish she didn't want to see him again. She didn't want to have him see her cry. She didn't want him to think she was wrong and lost without him. She's seen the magazines, and he's doing just fine from her point of view.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she fixed her jacket and pushed open the glass doors.

The place didn't seem all that different from when she left. There were very few students she recognized, but then again she had been away for four years.

Trish couldn't catch her attention fast enough.

After that she went to dinner with Trish, Dez, and her father. She missed them so much. Everyone got along that night, to her surprise. Usually her dad disposed Dez, and Trish and Dez, well you know. They all had a good time, though. As it reached ten o'clock, Ally and Trish decided they should be headed home soon. After all, Trish had Ally booked on the Helen Show.

* * *

Ally remembers exactly what happened last time she was on that. Now, eight years later, she was here again.

Same terrifying feeling in her stomach.

Now here she sat, behind the scenes as they run corny commercials while she suffers.

He looked so happy, so collected. He walked out more graciously than she did. He gave the world a little dance and a million dollar smile, while she just gave an awkward waddle. She didn't feel very easy here.

She blamed her history with the show.

He was so close when he sat beside her. But he was so far away at the same time. She did a double take. He looked good. Really good. His grey shirt clung to his chest just right, and his jeans made his legs look longer. His blonde locks were in its naturally shabby style and he was just glowing. She saw he still had the necklace she gave him for Christmas a few years ago, back when they had just met. And top it off with wearing the leather jacket that happened to be her favorite on him?

If they were still dating, she would've pulled him into a broom closet after commercial, and had her wicked way with him.

But they weren't dating. She knew that, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

When they were out there, she felt so awkward. She wanted to reach over and hug him and tell him that she loved him. But she wouldn't. Ally Dawson never admits she's wrong. The interview went on, like she almost expected it to. Dez showed up out of nowhere, dragging on about his new movie. What even?

He pushed Austin closer to her and she couldn't breathe. Well, she could but that's beside the point. She felt like she would throw up, the butterflies in her stomach were crazy.

Luckily, Helen cut to commercial, announcing that there had been a mix up and Ally wasn't performing today. Austin was.

Now she sits at her vanity, wondering where she could go to die.

"Hey."

She jumped, knocking off half of the contents of her vanity. She was such a klutz.

He stood behind her, a sheepish look gracing his features. She got nervous.

"H-hey."

He rubbed the back of his neck, giving her a slight look over. "Trish?"

"Dez, too."

"Ahh."

"Heh, yeah. What were they thinking?"

Well this was awkward. She turned around to clean her vanity, placing everything back in order. She felt him watch her, burning a hole in her back with his gaze. She looked in the mirror, fixing her hair. His reflection stood beside her and smiled.

"Ally, you look beautiful."

She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. "Thanks, Austin. You clean up nice, too."

Pft, that was an understatement.

He looked at the ground nervously. His hands were fidgeting with anything and everything. Austin wouldn't look we in the eye. "So.. how was Harvard?"

Ally turned to face him. "It was hard. Don't get me wrong, I had a good time. But it just wasn't everything that I thought it was cracked up to be, you know?"

"I thought it was your dream? You wanted to go because your mom went, remember?"

She smiled, glad he still remembers after all this time. "I remember, but it just didn't feel right after a while."

He leaned against the stage beam behind him. "I see. I finished the online school I told you about. Overton Online University? I finished, got my music degree. You know, just incase Beyoncé takes over and I'm left in the dust, heh. You ever try and make any music while in school?"

Ally was shocked. Austin actually finished online college? By himself? "Woah, really? I thought you hated it, or school in general. Where did you find the time? No offense, really. But I am happy for you. Austin. I tried, but none of the song I wrote were anything like I used to write. All about showers and calculus."

Austin shivered at the word. He hates math, something's never change. "I found time, very seldomly, but I did. I knew you'd have something to fall back on, not that you'll ever need to, you're amazing. Erm, but uh, yeah, heh. That sounds like a huge struggle. I'm just lucky enough to have those songs you gave me before. I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost that book."

That caught her attention. "You still have it?"

"Of course, Ally-gator."

She felt hot tears in her eyes, but if Austin noticed he didn't say anything. He hasn't called her that in years. She felt something rise up inside her chest, and she moved to him, shyly snaking her arms around his torso. He never stiffened, only put his arms around her. She sunk into him, missing the feeling.

"Thank you, Austin."

"I miss you, you know."

She felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I've miss you, too."

They stated that way for a few minutes, but to Austin and Ally, it felt like forever.

"Mr. Moon? You're on in 1 minute."

They pulled apart and Austin shook the assistant's' hand. "Thanks, man."

She turned around so he wouldn't see her tears. It almost felt like the way they used to be.

"Will come watch? Ally, it would mean the world to me. Please?"

He sounded so sincere, it all but killed her. She turned back around, but as soon as she saw the pouty lips and puppy dog eyes, she was screwed.

"Sure, Austin."

Austin gave her the biggest grin she'd ever seen and made his way back over to the stage. She followed him, but very slowly. She met up beside Trish and Dez.

"What you guys did wasn't funny." Trish gave her an apologetic look.

"Ally, we just thought maybe you and Austin-" Dez cut her off.

"We just thought you and Austin would see each other and realize that you love each other. Ally, it's not the same and you know it. You know you still love him."

She sighed and looked at the set before her. Helen was reapplying her power and Austin was tuning his guitar with the rest of his band. He looked so natural there, so in tune.

Damn she was whipped.

"Yeah, Dez. I guess I do."

Helen's theme music restarted and the show was on air. Helen did her usual dance and announced Austin.

"You know him by his blonde locks and you love him for his angel voice! Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for one of my special guest stars, Austin Moon!"

The crowd went wild, and she could just tell that he loved every second of it. The way his face looks when he's up on stage, there's nothing that she could ever compare it to. The group watched as he moved the mic towards his lips.

"Thank you Miami!" The crowd continued their applause. " I just want to say how amazing it feels to be back home. I've been working on some new material, but I wanna play a song that's very personal to me. I wrote it myself… I wrote it for a special girl."

Allys stomach dropped. Of course he didn't want her back. He's been writing songs for another girl. She wasn't around, so it was only a matter of time. Besides, every time she bought a magazine, she always saw a picture of him with a different girl. Still, Ally couldn't help but let a tear slide past her chin.

"She's amazing, I think about her everyday. I'm so in love with her, it's kinda crazy. I love her more than performing, more than basketball, heck, I love her more than pancakes!" The audience chuckled. "But she's always there and I've missed her like.. well I don't know but I've missed her a lot."

Ally couldn't help but be upset. He found someone he loves so much, and it wasn't her. Pft, some girl. She's probably not even around, if he's missing her like that. He probably met her in some city and thought she was the coolest thing since sliced pickles.

"So anyway, this one's for you, Ally Dawson."

She almost choked on her own heart.

"I hear a million voices in my head  
Telling me things I should of said  
I don't know why I let you go  
Oh i learned the hard way  
Tell me it's not too late

Now my arms are open wide  
They're hanging forever there  
Waiting forever for you  
I won't give up on you this time  
'Cause I ain't holding on, for nobody else

It's gotta be you  
When you walked away  
My heart tried to replace ya  
With someone like you  
But I could never find it  
I don't want to fight it  
It's gotta be you

I wish you could turn back the time  
The power is yours and never mine  
Maybe with time you'll see that  
I can give you all the things you missed  
Oh no, no  
My arms are open wide  
And I ain't holding now, for nobody else

It's gotta be you  
When you walked away  
My heart tried to replace ya  
With someone like you  
But I could never find it  
I don't want to fight it  
It's gotta be you

You don't have to answer right now  
Baby go and take your time  
Cause I'll be here  
It's gotta be you (3x)  
When you walked away my  
Heart tried to replace ya  
With someone like you  
But can I never find it  
I don't want to fight it  
It's gotta be you (2x)  
I don't want nobody else  
Nobody else but you  
You, oh woah

It's gotta be you"

The crowd went wild and Austin was smiling like an idiot. Especially when a certain brunette tackled him with a life crushing hug. Her tears soaked into his shirt, they both knew he wouldn't care.

Ally had a constant stream of tears flowing from her. She tried to stop them, she did. But Austin's song was so beautiful, there really wasn't much she could actually do. And it wasn't about some girl he met on the street or some fan from his tour. It was about her.

Her tears were happy.

Austin took her face between his hands and lifted her to meet his gaze. He looked worried. "Ally, why are you crying?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "They're happy tears." She went to hug him again, not wanting to let go. She didn't care there was a full house or that this was broadcasting on national TV. She had Austin here in her arms, and she didn't care who saw it. "I want you to come home."

He pulled her up and he kissed her. It was light and sweet, but she wanted more. She deepened the kiss, pulling him closer and hugging his neck. God, she missed this. Their lips craved for each other, drawn after being gone for so long.

She pulled back to catch her breath and retreated back into a close embrace.

The audience 'Aww'ed and cheered. Trish and Dez were clapping the loudest.

Austin held her tightly. "When we broke up, I was a wreck. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought you'd never want me back. That I'd messed up too far and you wouldn't want to see me ever again. I missed holding you and telling you l loved you. I missed being there to see you giggle or smile. I missed morning when we'd make pancakes, and when we'd go to the beach and get ice cream. I want to come home Ally, I still love you."

He was pretty much crying at this point, her against his chest and holding his torso. She looked up, wiped his tears and smiled.

"I never stopped loving you."

* * *

Well I hoped you guys like this. It took me a few hours to write, so there may be some errors and such. But I like it and that's all that should matter, because I were fanfiction and I'm proud. Haha. But seriously guys, thanks for reading.


End file.
